Immortal Love
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Cinta bukan hanya milik para manusia yang tak abadi. Namun juga milik para kaum abadi. Namun apakah keabadian mereka juga berarti cinta mereka abadi? DMHP Rate T Review Plis :3


Thanks to JK Rowling for writing the greatest Harry Potter. I'm own nothing except this story and plot.

Sorry for typo. I really try to minimalizing the typo. Really!

Canon. OOC. No magic Harry Potter inside.

Happy Reading ^.^

"Berhentilah mengikutiku," bentak Draco pada pria yang sedari tadi mengekorinya.

"Aku tak bisa. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku," jawab laki-laki bermata hijau khatulistiwa dengan nada takut takut. Maklum saja. Laki-laki ini seumur hidupnya tak pernah dibentak. Sedikitpun. Sekalipun. Kecuali saat ini. Bukan karena ia begitu manja atau karena ia mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kehalusan. Tapi karena lingkungannyalah yang membuat ia hidup dalam kenyamanan.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk terus mengekori seseorang, Harry," kata Draco melunak walau tak mengurangi kecepatannya berjalan -bahkan nyari berlari-. Yang benar saja? Seolah hal itu mampu membuat laki-laki yang bernama Harry itu bisa tertinggal. Karena dalam mimpipun tak mungkin Harry bisa tertinggal jika hanya oleh Draco.

"Aku tak mengerti tentang hukum kalian para Immortal. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kecuali kau mau membantuku memanggil seseorang yang ingin kutemui. Aku tak bisa melepasmu. Karena kau satu-satunya kesempatanku," jelas Harry yang sudah seperti semacam lirik lagu yang begitu dihapal Draco. Alasan yang sama yang tak ingin Draco wujudkan.

"Yang benar saja! Pergilah! Cari saja cenayang atau apalah itu yang mampu melihat dan membantumu dengan senang hati. Aku tak mau ikut campur. Tidak. Sudah cukup menyesal aku tanpa sengaja bertemu denganmu," hardik Draco sambil terus melangkah tanpa sekalipun melihat Harry yang mengejar langkahnya.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun. Apapun! Asal kau mau membantuku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dia yang membuatku harus pergi dari duniaku. Aku tak bisa kembali dengan kondisi seperti ini," kata Harry mulai lelah menjelaskan pada Draco.

"Lagipula mana mungkin bisa kau kembali. Kau kan sudah terbuang dari Surga," jawab Draco menyunggingkan seringai khas yang orang tau hanya miliknya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Lucifer. Aku tak terbuang. Aku hanya turun dari Surga," bela Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cih. Aku tak melihat bedanya," kata Draco akhirnya memelankan cara berjalannya. Karena ia sudah mulai lelah dan menyadari bahwa cara jalannya tak membantunya mengingkirkan laki-laki berambut hitam kelam malam itu.

Ya. Draco Malfoy adalah seorang manusia biasa. Laki-laki normal. Namun memiliki wajah tampan aristokrat seolah pahatan sempurna dari dewa-dewa kuno Yunani. Kulitnya putih nyaris pucat dengan sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk pentagram yang berada di punggung sebelah kanannya -hal ini membuat Draco tak mau bertelanjang dada-. Rambutnya kuning platina sehalus sutra yang kini sedikit memanjang menambah kesan dewasa. Dengan netra abu-abu yang besar menyempurnakan dirinya.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang tingginya hanya setelinga Draco yang kini ada di belakang langkah Draco adalah Harry Potter. Kulitnya berwarna khas pria Inggris dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam yang pendek. Tubuhnya ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki biasa. Warna matanya hijau źambrut yang membuatnya sangat mempesona. Dan dua buah sayap dibelakang punggungnya menyempurnakan penampilan surgawinya. Sayap? Ya. Harry adalah seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Dia berasal dari Firdaus. Namun kali ini dia berada di bumi. Untuk sesuatu. Untuk seseorang.

Pertemuan Harry dan Draco mungkin sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Draco awalnya adalah pemuda biasa yang benar-benar biasa -kecuali dia memang terlahir tampan dan kaya raya-. Dia tinggal di Malfoy Manor bersama ayah, Ibu dan adiknya Scorpius Malfoy. Pergi ke Sekolah Menengah Atas khusus kaum borju dengan New Subaru hadiah ulang tahun keenam belas dari ayahnya di pagi hari. _Hang-out _bersama teman-teman kalangan atasnya pada sore hari dan tidur di kasur _King size _miliknya pada malam hari. Hingga suatu hari di malam bersalju ia pulang terlambat karena macet di jalanan menuju rumahnya.

_**Flashback, satu minggu sebelumnya**_

"Sial," makinya pada diri sendiri.

Untung saja hari itu ia tak sedang Hangover. Karena dengan beraninya Blaise dan Theo sahabatnya meninggalkan ia sendiri di pesta ulang tahun Higgs. Dan kini ia sukses berada diantara puluhan mobil yang mengantri untuk berjalan. God!

Penat oleh macet sangat lengkap dengan banyaknya teriakan klakson yang seolah pemiliknya buta akan macet yang terjadi. Seperti ada gunanya saja memainkan klakson keras sekali. Tak bergeming sedikitpun mobil mereka jika melakukan itu.

Pelan Draco memegang kepalanya. Pusing. Marah. Dan prnat. Hingga ia melihat ada seseorang berpakaian layaknya opera. Dengan baju putih, celana putih dan yang membuat Draco terbelalak adakah sepasang sayap putih yang seolah tumbuh di punggung seseorang itu. Draco mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Melihat lebih jelas bahwa seseorang yang ia pandangi adalah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu hanya mondar-mandir di depan mobil lain di samping mobil Draco. Bukanlah sifat Draco untuk ikut campur urusan orang. Namun jika sampai laki-laki tadi tertabrak maka kekacauan ini akan semakin menjadi kan? Itu sudah menjadi alasan untuk membuat Draco berteriak. Karena tak seorangpun seolah peduli pada keberadaan pria itu. Mereka tak berpikir panjang dan terlalu antipati pada nasib kedepan mereka.

"Hei kau," teriak Draco.

Pria yang diteriakinya hanya diam. Memandang Draco seolah Draco tembus pandabg

_'Sial, kenapa dia malah diam saja seperti itu,' _rutuk dalam Hati Draco.

Laki-laki tadi akhirnya menghampiri Draco. Draco menatapnya aneh. Seolah sayap itu benar-benar bersatu dengan kulit pemuda itu.

_'Well efek kostum yang bagus,' _kata hati Draco.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan mata hijau zambrutnya yang bersinar seolah-olah ia memenangkan sebuah lotre.

"Tentu, dikemacetan ini. Kau berkostum menyolok seperti itu. Tentu saja semua melihatmu. Walau mereka sepertinya tampak tak peduli," kata Draco melihat sekeliling.

"Tidak. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Karena aku bukanlah immortal seperti kalian yang beraga nyata," jelas laki-laki itu dengan senyum indahnya.

"Kau tak perlu berdialog di sini. Aku hanya mengingatkan kau untuk pergi menepi. Karena keberadaanmu di sana tadi hanya akan menambah panjang waktuku disini kelak," usir Draco.

"Kau tak bisa mengusirku. Kau yang bertanda. Maka kau yang bisa membantuku," ucap Harry serius lalu menghilang tepat di kedipan mata Draco. Draco tersentak dari kursi mobilnya. Ia merasakan merinding untuk pertama kalinya. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tadi hanya lamuna karena ia terlalu kesal dengan kemacetan ini.

Namun itu bukanlah lamunan belaka. Karena hari-hari Draco tak lagi tenang mulai saat itu. Sang malaikat selalu mengganggunya. Sang malaikat telah bertemu Draco sang tertanda.

_**Flashback end**_

Saat ini Draco tengah berada di kelasnya. Dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Tak sedikitpun ia terganggu oleh ramai kelasnya. Karena ia telah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Drake, hari ini di kafe biasa. Blaise katanya mau mentraktir kita," kata sebuah suara disamping tempat duduk Draco.

"Ya," jawab Draco singkat tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Si lawan bicaranyapun hanya mengangkat bahunya hapal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Rambutnya yang tergerai mengibas pelan saat ia berdiri bersiap pergi untuk memberitahu sahabatnya yang lain tentang berita itu.

"Pans," panggil Draco,

"Hm?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Pansy berhenti sejenak.

"Nanti aku menjemputmu. Aku sedang malas berangkat sendiri," kata Draco datar.

"Baik tuan muda," canda Pansy yang hanya dihadiahi dengusan Draco. Pansy tergelak mendengarnya.

Sudah terlalu hapal Pansy akan sifat Draco. Sahabatnya selain Blaise dan Theo. Mereka berempat adalah empat orang paling kaya di SMA Hogwarts. Persahabatan mereka telah terpupuk sejak kecil karena keempat orang tua mereka adalah sahabat dan rekan bisnis.

.

"Kali ini kita kedatangan seorang teman baru dari Swizz. Mari masuk," kata Mcgonagall guru Komputer mereka.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak," katanya lagi ketika murid baru itu masuk dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Namaku adalah Harry Potter. Semoga kita bisa berteman," kata murid baru itu. Semua menatap memuja pada laki-laki disamping Mcgonagall itu. Pesonanya sangat terlihat diantara semua orang di ruangan itu. Hanya satu orang yang sangat terkejut bukan karena terpesona. Tapi karena tak habis pikir.

_'Apa sih yang dipikirkan malaikat itu?' _batin Draco menatap tajam mata hijau milik Harry. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum menang.

_'Dengan ini kau akan membantuku,' _kata Harry dalam hati.

TBC

Bukannya selesein Chapter2 yang lain malah bilin yang baru T.T Maaaaff. Aku stuck banget! Banget! Banget! .

Dan nih Harry ama Draco gelantunģan mulu di otak. Kan ngeselin kalo ga diturutin *dikeplak*

Well this my first Drarry :v walau ga yakin apa ntar bakalan beneran Drarry hahaha *dilempar sandal dengan sukses*

May I have some review? *Harry eyes*


End file.
